Port Phasmatys
'Port Phasmatys '(often pronounced "Fatass-mat-iss is a small coastal town located to the far east of the swamp region of Morytania, to the very far northeast of the RuneScape realm of Gielinor, and east of Canifis. The town is populated by ghost characters, and an Amulet of Ghostspeak is needed to talk to the majority of the inhabitants. The town features heavily in the Ghosts Ahoy quest, and you need to at least start this quest in order to gain access to the town. Entry to the town requires either completion of Ghosts Ahoy or having begun Ghosts Ahoy and two Ectotokens. The town is especially notable for the Ectofuntus directly north of its gates, and its furnace, which is the second-closest furnace to a bank in all of RuneScape. Getting there and away One of the rewards from the Ghosts Ahoy quest is the Ectophial, which is a simple, one-click teleport that teleports you right by the ectofuntus. The Ectophial is often used as a "quick escape" teleport from the Wilderness and other dangerous situations. To the west lies Canifis, and there are also ships from Port Phasmatys to Braindeath Island and Mos Le'Harmless. Notable features Ectofuntus After starting the Ghosts Ahoy quest, you can worship the Ectofuntus to receive 4 times Prayer experience for every bone. It's a bit of effort, walking up and down with buckets and pots, but well worth it for this skill as it is very hard to train. This is even more worthwhile when using expensive dragon bones, famed for giving high amounts of Prayer experience, or better. Completing the quest will help immensely as you can use the Ectophial to teleport back and forth, and bank at the town if needed. * Collect slime - take empty buckets and enter the trapdoor near the Ectofuntus, and travel down the stairs. There is an Agility shortcut here that will shorten the journey considerably. At the bottom of the stairs is a pool of slime, just use your empty buckets with them. * Crush bones - take your bones and some empty pots and go up the stairs near the Ectofuntus. Use the bone grinder to grind the bones and collect the contents in the pots. * Worship the Ectofuntus - you should now have buckets of slime and pots of bonemeal in your inventory. Just click on the Ectofuntus to worship it, and receive your Prayer experience. You will need to talk to the disciples when the Ectofuntus is full to receive some Ectotokens. You can then worship again. -Buckets of slime can be purchased from the traders located on various docks around Runescape. -Many players use Glory Amulets or Dueling Rings to teleport to a bank as it is faster than running to the bank in Port Phasmatys. An Amulet of Ghostspeak will still be needed to talk to the disciples. Bank There is a Bank in Port Phasmatys to the southeast, but it's unusual in that you need to wear an Amulet of Ghostspeak to use it easily. Some high level players like to do their firemaking in Port Phasmatys, because it is reasonably quiet and contains a long east-west stretch of road. You can use the bank if you right click and fast bank. Ecto-tokens Many of the ghosts require payment in Ectotokens, which is the currency of the town, though the shop still uses coins. See the ectofuntus guide above or the Ghosts Ahoy quest for a guide to obtaining ecto-tokens. Players will also need 20 Ectotokens during Animal Magnetism quest. Furnace Phasmatys has the closest furnace to a bank in a game*, making it extremely popular for players training Smithing. * Shilo Village is around the same distance, but trickier to use, because you have to pay to enter the furnace. Brewery There is a brewery in the basement of the inn in Phasmatys that is used in the Cooking, and is one of two breweries in the game, the other being in Keldagrim. You may buy ale yeast from the brewer there using ectotokens. Shop There is a shop in Phasmatys, notable because it sells far more buckets and pots than any other shop. This is especially useful to players that need to buy the supplies necessary for Ectofuntus. Cooking There is a range for cooking, but it is very under-used, because it is a reasonable distance from the bank, and there are far better places to cook. Farming There is a vegetable and herb patch used in the Farming skill just to the west of the town. Lyra can look after your crops for you here. There is also a farming shop where you can buy the usual items for use in farming. Monsters * Vampires can be found to the west of the town. * Tortured Souls outside the walls. * Bats can be found around the town. * Leeches can be fond in the Haunted Woods west of the town. The People * Pirate Pete * Bill Teach * Robin Hood * Ak Haranu * Necrovarus * Velorina * Gravingas * Metarialus * Droalak * Melina * Ghost Disciple Quests * Ghosts Ahoy * Making History is involved with this town. * Animal Magnetism is involved with this town. * Rum Deal * Cabin Fever Music * The Other Side * Shipwrecked * Phasmatys Miscellaneous * If you drop your Ectophial it'll smash. Speak to Velorina in the north east of the city to replace it. * Port Phasmatys has the nearest bank to a furnace in RuneScape. * The pots & buckets in the shop can be useful to pray at the ectofuntus. * Ak-Haranu sells bolt racks, which can be useful for using Karil's crossbow from the Barrows. Category:Cities Category:Morytania